


Heated Silk

by Expressive Dissonance (quietncryptic)



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Human Experimentation, M/M, Seph/Zack, Yaoi, pretty pointless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietncryptic/pseuds/Expressive%20Dissonance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hojo's up to his old tricks again and Sephiroth has an itch that needs scratching...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Silk

Sephiroth was in serious need of a long, soothing, hot bath complete with a soft sponge, a cute rubber chocobo, and a warm body to share the heat with.

Scoffing at his own thoughts, the General lowered Masamune and decided that taking a quick thirty minute break from his five hour training wouldn't be such a bad idea. After all, when one's own mind started to sound suspiciously like a certain spiky black-haired Lieutenant, they were indeed long overdue for a lengthy rest.

Or a trip to the psychiatric ward.

In any case, Sephiroth needed to rest at some point in time in order to avoid straining his body. He'd just come back from the lab for his bi-weekly mako injection after that bastard Hojo had dared to order him to make his way down to the labs under his own willpower rather than be forced under the power of a tranquilizer and many, many lab assistants. He'd much rather be awake and lucid so that he would be aware of the slimy doctor in case he tried to slip a little something…extra into his usual four-dosage cocktail.

Like always, the doctor had personally done the injections and sent Sephiroth on his merry way, eyeing him the whole time while the pretty lab assistant (strangely, the _only_ lab assistant) had made it her personal mission to lay cold, perfectly manicured hands on every exposed body part that she could when removing the high voltage shock pads form his head, stomach, and chest. Still, there was little that he could've done until she'd gotten them off, because the pads were a safety precaution in case Sephiroth got a little…out of hand during the treatments.

Absentmindedly, he picked up the long black leather coat from where he'd flung it during a particularly intense simulator battle against Genesis and flung it over his arm before returning to his thoughts.

Still, Sephiroth had the sneaking suspicion that Hojo was up to something involving the injections. There was something particularly different about the way he was feeling as opposed to his usual lethargy or the slowed body processing after a set of injections. Today was…different. His blood was on fire, like molten lava speeding through his veins and his skin felt itchy and…starved. Like a thousand ants were crawling up and down from the inside and outside searching for something, _anything_ to collect. Worse, his nerves were particularly on edge and his skin felt too tight for his own body. It was as if he was starved for touch, craving it even, but there was no way to alleviate that feeling.

Truth be told, he'd flung the coat off because the feel of the leather against his skin was a particularly distracting feeling and it hadn't helped that Genesis had a pretty, feminine face with full lips that would've been perfect to…

…?!

When had he ever thought of the other man in such a fashion? Sure he was strong and a beautiful specimen in his own way, but the man was much too arrogant for Sephiroth's taste.

Then he frowned and his eyes narrowed as realization dawned. Hojo was up to his old tricks again. Lately, he had been posing the question of whether or not Sephiroth was actively searching for a female strong enough to carry on his bloodline. Which meant that Hojo had set today up for the sole purpose of sticking what he considered a suitable candidate under his nose to see if he had a reaction, and just in case, he had added in a few hormones and other drugs to make sure that Sephiroth would be more…obliged to seek out a warm female body to mate with. What he hadn't counted on was the mako injections that he had personally given to Sephiroth working against the medicine and slowing its progression through his body.

Or the fact that Sephiroth much preferred men over women.

But he was strong. No matter what crap Hojo thought to mix into his system, he was still the General of the ShinRa Army and a SOLDIER First Class at that. So he'd just treat the drugs like poison and wait until the mako in his body pushed it out on its own. Satisfied with his own solution, he laid his coat down over a chair, the burning in his skin now an almost muted buzz. Then he turned back to the center of the area and decided to forego the simulator in favor of the traditional self-spar against an invisible enemy. He turned, closed his eyes, and leapt into action, spinning, twirling, thrusting, and parrying his muscular arms flowing smoothly and the muscles in his back cording with each movement.

…And that was how Zack found him an hour later.

Violet eyes looked on at the scene in appreciation from the doorway and the Lieutenant was content to settle quietly (for once!) against the doorframe to watch in silence. Sure the moves were impressive, but Zack was much more interested in the exotic creature executing them.

Silver hair flared and whipped around in fierce, dramatic movements against a solid frame like liquid silk blowing in a light, warm breeze. Arm muscles curled in perfect timing and with perfect coordination as back muscles rippled like a strong tide following the moon's pull toward the shore. Sweat glistened like fresh pearl drops of morning dew off a perfectly chiseled, battle-hardened chest.

By this time, Zack was drooling as surely as a puppy when presented a fresh doggy biscuit. For lack of another word, Sephiroth was _gorgeous_. Sure, Zack had been aware of this fact since, like, he'd first met the guy (horny teen plus hot person equals sweaty dreams), but that didn't explain why he was suddenly so aware of the fact. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something…different about his friend today. The General seemed almost…lost. Like he'd thrown away all his inhibitions and an inner fire of desperation was burning through his soul. It was in evidence by the power and desperation of his moves, and the rapt expression on his face as he kept his eyes closed.

Well, whatever was going on, it was sure as hell giving Zack the biggest boner in the history of Gaia. He turned to leave, not wanting to interrupt his friend and so that he could fix his "little problem."

"Zackary."

Zack froze, hoping that Sephiroth hadn't noticed him staring for almost twenty minutes straight. He couldn't tell from the steady, even tone the guy was using. When had the guy stopped moving anyway? He turned around slowly, expecting blankness or anger, but instead he saw…bright, vivid green eyes warmed in amusement. Weirder and weirder. He grinned. "Yeah, Seph?"

"Did you enjoy the show, Lieutenant?"

Okay. So that question was answered. Yes, he had been caught. Zack flushed a light pink as he put a hand behind his head and gave a sheepish smile. "Ah, yes, sir I did. I hope you weren't offended though, Seph."

Those piercing green eyes darkened and became hypnotizing as the silver-haired man asked casually, "Now why would I be offended?"

Zack's mouth flapped open in disbelief before he quickly shut it in favor grinning like a loon and shrugging.

Taking that as an invitation to get closer, Sephiroth kept his eyes on Zack's as he advanced slowly on the younger man, his rolling gait almost…predatory. Zack had the curious sensation of a wolf creeping towards a rabbit…and he was the rabbit.

The thought made him slightly nervous and he quickly established his reason for coming in the first place. "Erm, the President says that he wants you to come to a meeting in…" Distracted, his eyes followed the pale, elegant hand that ghosted down the hard masculine chest in front of himself and came to rest on the button of tight leather pants, just above a rather…impressive bulge settled into his superior's crotch. Zack could practically feel the heat emanating from the older man's lithe body.

Sweat broke out on his forehead and his face was completely red as he stared in fascination at the silver-haired god now in front of him that was currently staring back as he caressed the length that had so impressed Zack through the soft leather pants.

His violet eyes closed as he lifted his head to the ceiling and groaned. "Please tell this isn't some cruel cruel joke and that one my greatest fantasies _is_ about to come true."

Sephiroth smiled as he lifted his Lieutenant's face in one hand and brought his own down to look into startled violet eyes. "I assure you, Zack, this is no joke. And this is most definitely _not_ a fantasy." That said, he smashed his lips down onto Zack's, demanding entrance without having to ask. Almost immediately pale lips parted and he delved inside the moist entrance, his tongue stroking against the other's, coaxing a brief struggle for dominance into life before pulling away to lick his lips and smirk. "This is much, _much_ better than a simple illusion."

That oh-so elegant hand left his chin in favor of caressing the hardened bulge in his pants, leaving his neck exposed for Zack to give long, slow strokes to, tasting the drying sweat and smooth skin that arched under the affectionate attention.

Sephiroth grabbed one of Zack's hands, surprising the other man for a brief instant. "Let's see if you can help me solve a little…problem that I have." That said, he shoved the dark-haired man's hand into his own pants, clearly wanting Zack to handle the solving part of the task.

And oh what a joyful task it was.

* * *

Somehow, after both men had scarred various ShinRa employees too many times to count, they both made it up to Sephiroth's ridiculously plush apartment and tumbled into the orgy-sized bed.

Needless to say, Sephiroth's skin hunger was completely sated. And Zack would continue to have the same wonderful fantasy over and over again for the rest of the week.

Sephiroth aimed a self-satisfied grin at Hojo four hours later at the company meeting when the Professor saw the way Lieutenant Fair hobbled in after him, wincing as his back and ass made contact with the hard-backed meeting chairs.

Life was good.

 


End file.
